


【all岳】发烧

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [8]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 老岳早上有感冒症状起的晚，弟弟没看出来想和他做，岳岳本来有点难受，但是弟弟撒娇说：“我洋哥和我凡哥就可以我就不行吗，妈妈你是不是不宠我了？”岳岳一时心软就答应他了，等到洋洋和凡子回来时发现岳岳发烧了，也发现了做了的痕迹，凡子给岳岳熬了姜汤，岳岳披着被子坐在床上缩成一团，一边喝姜汤一边接受批评，凡子在一旁一边照顾岳岳一边批评两句，小弟站在地上委屈吧吧的反驳加上承认错误，洋洋坐在沙发上一边批评老岳一边批评小弟。
Relationships: all岳 - Relationship, 卜岳 - Relationship, 洋岳 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542
Kudos: 1





	【all岳】发烧

“小弟你最近有点皮啊，你岳叔发烧了你没看出来，还霸王硬上弓？”

“早上的时候岳叔也没发烧啊...我怎么知道...”

“诶你还反驳我，等下哥哥打你你也不要问为什么。”

“诶洋洋，差不多行了。”

“嘿你这个老岳还向着他，我是在帮谁呢！”

“对，哥哥你这是大方向不对！”凡子又把岳明辉肩膀的被子往上提了提。

“行行行，是我不好，我不该心软答应小弟，快别吵了。”

“哼，看在你生病的份上我就先不批斗你，等你病好的，我neng死你。”木子洋特别酷的甩了一下头，起身走了。

“凡子你也出去吧，我跟小弟唠会儿。”岳岳拍了拍凡子的手安抚他。

凡子也出去了。

灵超站在床边委屈吧吧的看着岳明辉，“岳叔，我错了，我不应该不顾你身体的...”

“诶呦，没事儿宝贝儿，你岳叔一大老爷们儿，就发个烧能咋地，来，给妈妈抱抱。”

岳岳搂着弟弟和他聊着最近的话题，超儿也和他讲最近饭圈又出了什么新梗，一直聊到困了

所以第二天一早凡子和洋洋来叫老岳起床一开门就看见了小弟死死搂着岳明辉，俩人简直要合为一体，不禁都沉默了，悄悄关上了房门在门口说“小弟最近的福利是不是太多了。”“哥哥，我觉得咱俩得采取点措施了。”

于是后来的一段时间里总是一个人拖着小弟，一个人去骚扰岳岳，以至于小弟很久都不能跟岳岳单独相处，终于找到机会和岳岳告状，岳岳揉了一下小弟的头说“你们都是哥哥的弟弟啊，我谁都不偏向，没事儿儿子，妈妈今晚上跟你睡。”

今天的木子洋和卜凡也没有争过灵超。


End file.
